Retour à la normale?
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Après l'attaque de l'akuma niveau 4, la Congrégation est dévastée. Et lorsque Lenalee entre en trombe dans le réfectoire, Kanda ressent un étrange sentiment... Il quitte la salle, mais pour quoi faire? /!\YAOI Yullen, LEEMON!/!\


Os Yullen~

n°1~ Retour à la normale?

Voici le premier Os que je poste sur ce site, d'autres suivront ^^

/!\ Kanda a un risque d'OOC dans mon histoire, surtout vers le milieu, à partir du changement de Point of View pardon d'avance si ça vous gêne, mais je suis, en quelques sortes, obligée de passer par du OOC *hihi* /!\

Kanda's Point of View:

-Y a-t-il un médecin ici? Allen ne peux plus bouger!

Lenalee vient d'entrer en trombe dans le réfectoire en hurlant ceci. Un homme lui demande où se trouve la pousse de soja. Elle lui répond:

-Il est dans un couloir en bas. Faites vi-...

Elle tombe ensuite, légèrement fatiguée et ses DarkBoots reviennent à la normale. Je soupire, quelle chiffe molle cette Lenalee... Mais l'état du Moyashi m'inquiète...

... J'ai vraiment pensé ça?... Tss. Fichu Moyashi et mes sentiments! Je croise un instant le regard de Lenalee, et détourne les yeux. Je souffle, me donnant la force et quitte rapidement la salle. Personne n'a dû remarquer mon départ. Je pars assez rapidement vers les étages du bas, et cherche Moyashi. Je le trouve quelques minutes plus tard, appuyé négligement contre l'un des murs du couloir, son golem doré tournoyant autours de lui. Il a les yeux fermés et sa respiration est difficile. Je soupire, me baisse à sa hauteur, et vois qu'il est inconscient, mais toujours en vie. Heureusement...

...

Un akuma passe

suivi de ses missiles

et de tous ses frères et soeurs

...

Mais il m'arrive quoi? Ce Moyashi va finir par me rendre dingue... Je le prend dans mes bras, et il gémit de douleur dans son sommeil. Je le porte, un bras sous les genoux, et l'autre derrière ses épaules. Il semble paisible... Je l'amènne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière est horrifié par l'état de ma Pousse de soja. Je viens vraiment de penser que c'est "Ma"...? Merde. Elle me demande de le déposer sur l'un des lits. Ce que je fais. Elle me demande ensuite d'appeller le grand intendant. En l'allongeant sur le lit, je remarque du sang sur ma main. Il doit avoir une grave blessure.L'infirmière le voit et m'attrape la main, inspectant le sang.

-Bon sang! Comment a-t-il réussi à survivre avec de telles blessures?

-...

Je portes mon regard à Moyashi: il est immobile sur le lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et je remarque que la marque sur le dos de sa main, le symbole de son Innocence, brille d'une lueur verte émeraude...

-Etrange...

-Quoi donc, Kanda-kun?

-Oh Grand Intendant! Regarder l'état du jeune Walker!

-Je vois en effet...

Je suis ensuite mis à la porte de l'infirmerie, sans ménagement. Décidémment! Tiens le Baka Usagi...

-Yû!

-... Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Baka Usagi!

-J'ai vu Lenalee paniquée au réfectoire disant qu'Allen était dans un étage du bas! Mais quelqu'un est allé voir et il n'y était pas!

-... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du Moyashi moi?

-Mais... Tu sais pas où il est?

-Juste derrière cette porte, d'où je viens de me faire virer.

-Ah? A l'infirmerie? Quelqu'un l'y a amené?

-Faut croire. Maintenant laisse moi.

-Faut que j'aille dire à Lenalee qu'Allen est entre de bonnes mains! Bon à plus Yû!

-Oi! Je t'ai déjà dit de-!

... Trop tard, il est déjà loin. Tss. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me diriges vers la salle d'entrainement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Alors que je suis en pleine méditation profitant du calme... Ou pas. Il aura duré que... deux heures?

-Kanda-kun~! retentit le golem à mes côtés.

-Quoi Komui?

-Tu es attendu dans mon bureau.

-... Tche ...

Je prend donc la direction du bureau de Komui. Une fois dans ce dernier, tous les empafrés sont là. Sauf Moyashi. Ah non le voilà... HEIN?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Moyashi?

-Mon nom est Allen. Et je suis un Exorciste, normal que je sois ici...

-...

-Ca va mieux Allen?

-Oui... Ne t'inquiètes pas Lenalee.

Cette phrase accompagnée d'un sourire... faux je dirais. Il doit juste se déplacer en fauteuil roulant! Mais il va su-per bien! On me la fait pas à moi! Je l'observe alors que le taré qui nous sert d'Intendant nous parle d'un "déménagement". Il a le bras gauche totalement bandé, une jambe pansée, un large bandage entoure sa tête, et a un pansement sur son oeil gauche... Ah et à son bras droit ainsi que sa main gauche aussi... Ainsi qu'à la tête... Le pauvre...

...Pause deux secondes: Il m'arrive quoi là de plaindre Moyashi? Mais putains de sentiments!

Alors que je rumine de sombres pensées, je suis sorti de ces dernières par Lavi, qui n'a apparement pas remarqué l'arrivé de Moyashi:

-Hey Yû! On sait toujours pas qui a sauvé Allen! Car sans lui, il serait...

-Mort. Merci Lavi, c'est super sympa de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas dans la pièce. Mais de toutes façons je ne pense pas que ma santé intéresse Kanda...

Pourquoi il semble déçu par sa dernière phrase? Je m'inquiètes pour toi Baka! Sinon je t'aurais pas sauvé! Mais ça il ne le sait pas...

-Tche...

-Bon stoppez vous les enfants!Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous annoncez que nous allons essayer de reconstruire l'édifice de notre Congrégation. Si nous n'y parvenons pas, nous essayerons de déménager.

-Ce sera tout? je demande, voulant quitter cette pièce au plus vite.

-Oui, merci Kanda~!

Je soupire de la bêtise de Komui et je m'apprête à quitter la salle lorsqu'une parole de l'Intendant taré me fige:

-Oh mais j'y pense! Timcanpy a une option caméra! Il a dû voir ton sauveur, Allen-kun!

-Ah oui... Je n'y avait pas pensé... Tim?

Le golem s'approche de lui, se pose contre ses genoux et ouvre ce qui ressemble à... une gueule d'où un écran sort et montre des images où j'apparais... Malheureusement... Je veux disparaitre!

Sur ces bonnes paroles je quitte la salle alors que mon Moyashi réagit:

-K-KANDA!

Les portes se referment, et je pars dans le parc de la Citadelle, m'échappant.

Allen's Point of View:

C'est Kanda qui m'a sauvé? Mais pourquoi?... Un mal de tête me prend et Lenalee semble l'avoir remarqué. Je lui fais un sourire faux et amorçe un geste pour faire rouler mes roues et aller vers l'extérieur, dans le parc... Elle me retient cependant et me demande:

-Ca va Allen?

Comment ça pourrait aller? L'homme que j'aime et qui me déteste m'a sauvé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis gravement blessé, et en plus mon bras gauche est légèrement paralysé ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à faire tourner mes roues du côté gauche... Mais sinon tout va bien... Je répond faussement à Lenalee:

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je quitte le bureau de Komui alors que dans toutes les bouches une question franchit les lèvres: "Pourquoi Kanda a-t-il sauvé Allen Walker?" Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Tim me rejoint et se pose contre ma tête et frotte l'une de ses ailes contre mon crâne. J'ai remarqué qu'il fait souvent ça lorsque je suis d'humeur morose... Je pars ensuite direction le parc - lieu où je vais souvent après mes missions où je n'ai pas pu sauver tous ces innocents qui ne devraient pas connaitre la guerre et ses ravages...- , et soupire... L'air frais me fouette le visage et m'apaise un peu... Je me déplace doucement au bord de la falaise que j'ai escaladé le premier jour de mon arrivée ici. Je fermes les yeux, repensant à mon parcours depuis... presque un an au sein de la Congrégation... Une larme roule le long de ma joue pâle et je me dépèche de stopper sa chute. Je ne dois pas faiblir... Une seconde larme coule cependant bientôt suivie d'autres... Je leur laisse libre court, n'ayant pas la force de les retenir. Je trouve un drapeau noir de l'Organisation déchiré. J'en récupère un morceau, et tente de le nouer autour de mon poignet droit, signe de deuil. Mais ayant mal à mes deux bras cela m'est difficile. Je suis en complication, puis je sursaute en voyant deux mains se joindre aux miennes et nouer le "ruban" à mon poignet. Je redresse la tête, toujours baignée de larmes, et croise le regard ténébreux de Kanda. Non pas lui! Je tente de cacher mes larmes et murmure un "Merci" très faible tout en rebaissant la tête précipitamment. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça! Je sens deux doigts frais contre mon menton et il relève mon visage vers le sien. Je fermes les yeux, mais sa voix me murmure:

-Ouvre les yeux.

-Non...

-... Allen...

Là mon oeil droit s'ouvre grand! C'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom! Son regard se fait doux, ce qui m'étonne.

-Tu pense aux innocents que tu n'as pas pu sauver, encore une fois?

-"Encore une fois"?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois venir ici. Mais c'est la première où je te vois comme cela...

-...

-... Tu sais...Je... j'ai- j'aimerais te dire un truc...

-Ou-oui...? dis-je surpris (un Kanda qui bégaye, c'est surprenant! xD)

-Je t'-...

Il est coupé par son golem noir qui s'active et la voix de Lenalee retentit, lui demandant s'il ne m'a pas vu. Il me lance un regard interrogatif et je lui répond par une supplication silencieuse... Il doit me trouver pathétique. Mais sa réponse m'étonne:

-Lenalee, fous-lui la paix tu veux? Je sais pas où il est et même s'il était à côté de moi en ce moment même, je ne te le dirai pas! Alors laisse-moi tranquille!

-Mais...

-Tch...!

-... Vraiment Kanda, tu n'es pas compréhensif!

Le golem se désactive et Kanda lève les yeux au ciel. Il rebaisse ensuite son regard vers moi, et me fait un faible sourire, auquel je répond, après avoir été surpris quelques secondes.

-... Merci...

-Je t'en pries. Tu veux rentrer?

-... He-Hein?

-Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?

-Oui... Mais... Est-ce que tu peux répondre l'une de mes questions?

-Tu viens d'en poser une mais vas-y.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'a secouru?

-... Parce que je...

Il est encore coupé, mais par l'arrivée de Lavi cette fois, qui vient vers moi et pose sa main contre mon épaule:

-Hey Allen-kun! Tout va bien! Grand-père est vivant, et les scientifiques aussi!

-Hein?

-Johnny, Reever, Bak et tous les autres!

-Tout le monde...?

-...Euuh nan... Des traqueurs sont morts en protégeant Komui, et Tapp qui est devenu un Skull n'a pas survécu...

-Oh...

Je baisse la tête et attrape le ruban à mon poignet droit entre mes doigts.

-Oi Baka Usagi! Tu vois pas que Moyashi va mal?

-Eh? Mais nan mais... Allen?

-...

Face à mon silence, il s'accroupit devant moi et sa tête se retrouve à hauteur de mon visage caché par mes cheveux. Il pose une main contre mon poignet, immobilisant ainsi mes doigts et me dit:

-Allen... Tu te sens mal par rapport aux morts causées par l'attaque?

-Oui... Je suis exorciste, j'aurais dû réussir à les sauver, eux et leurs âmes!

-Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu as sauvé bon nombre de personnes: Reever, Bak, Komui... et nous.

-Mais... Tapp est mort! Et la Maison est détruite... Beaucoup ont été blessés. Vous également!

-C'est normal Allen, on a essayer d'aider.

-Mais vous vous êtes mis en danger... Alors que... C'était à moi de vous protéger.

-Tu ne peux pas protéger et sauver tout le monde Allen.

Je redresse la tête et croise le regard de Lavi. Je fermes les yeux, empêchant mes larmes de couler. Mais je n'y parviens pas et elles roulent sur mes joues pâles, alors que Kanda et Lavi me regardent. Je les essuie d'un geste rageur puis laisse ma tête tomber vers l'arrière. Je la redresse cependant lorsque Lavi prend de nouveau la parole:

-Allen. Tu t'es pris une attaque d'Akuma niveau 4, tu as potéger comme tu le pouvais Lubberrier, Lenalee, Hevlaska, Komui et tous les scientifiques. Tu as détruit l'Oeuf des Noah. Tu es un Point Breaker prêt à devenir Maréchal alors que tu n'as que quinze ans. On ne peut pas te demander de protéger le Monde entier. C'est impossible!

-Mais j'aurais dû tous les protéger, quitte à y perdre la vie...

*Clack*

Je porte ma main à ma joue, alors que je regarde Kanda, héberlué. Lavi s'exclame ensuite, alors que je fixe toujours Kanda, sur les yeux duquel un voile de tristesse semble venir s'être apposé:

-Yû? Pourquoi t'as frappé Allen?

-Est-ce que tu entends les inepties qu'il vient de sortir? Tu aurais préférer mourir plutôt que de faire ce que tu pouvais? Tu crois qu'on l'aurait cautionner!

-Tu me déteste, Kanda... Je ne t'aurais pas manquer...

-Tch. Baka Moyashi. Ne crois pas que ce que tu vois!

Sur ces mots, alors que les larmes se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues, Kanda part vers l'entrée de la Citadelle. Lavi soupire et je lui demande d'une voix timide et légèrement tremblotante, la main toujours sur ma joue endolorie:

-... Que... Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Kanda?

-Oh tu sais Yû est trèès difficile à cerner. Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi et jamais je n'ai sû dire l'émotion qu'il ressentait!... Oh quoi que: quand je l'appelle Yû, il se met en colère et ça se voit! Ca se sent (, ça se sent que c'est toi~! ... ... ...Ok maggle xD) aussi... Bref pour te dire que... On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Yû.

-Tu ne m'aide pas là, Lavi...

-Ah? Désolé. Bon viens on rentre. il commence à faire froid!

-Hum non mais c'est bon... (mon Chouchou~ ne mon P'tit Lego? xD)

Il attrape les poignets de mon fauteuil roulant et nous dirige vers la Maison, alors que je soupire.

Une fois dans la Congrégation, il me dirige directement au réfectoire et je soupire, alors qu'il commande à manger. Il rejoint ensuite une table et me laisse commander ma montagne de nourriture habituelle.

-Alors mon petit Allen ça va?

-Hum...

-Tu veux quoi aujourud'hui? Comme d'habitude?

-Non merci Jerry, juste cinq Mitarashi dango...

-C'est tout? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Oui oui...

-Tiens, voilà pour toi.

-Merci...

Je pose le plateau contre mes genoux et pars ensuite vers la table où Lavi Lenalee sont installés, accompagnés de... Kanda... Je pose mon plateau comme je peux, et Lenalee m'aide un peu à m'installer. Elle est comme ma grande soeur, mais...

-Allen? Ca va? Tu es parti précipitamment tout à l'heure...

-Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu n'as pas faim?

-Pas vraiment non. je suis surtout fatigué...

-Ah?

Je détourne le regard, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter inutilement, mais je sens les yeux de Kanda me scruter. Je garde mon visage tourné vers mon assiette et commence à manger. Lavi et Lenalee partent dans un discussion sur l'Innocence de la soeur de Komui.

-Elles sont stylées tes nouvelles bottes!

-Merci Lavi! Mais si je les avais activées plus tôt, on aurait été plus rapides et efficaces!

-C'est sûr. Mais au moins l'important c'est que tout le monde soit sauf!

Je me mord la lèvre,et mange silencieusement. Une fois que j'ai finis, je porte de nouveau mon plateau à mes genoux et me diriges doucement vers Jerry pour lui rendre le plateau, après avoir lancé un "Je serais dans ma chambre" à Lavi et Lenalee. Je ne pense pas que ça intéresse Kanda. Je quitte le réfectoire une fois le plateau rendu, et vais vers ma chambre. Mon oeil gauche est bandé, encore une fois, et je porte l'une de mes mains à lui. Je soupire et murmure un "Mana..." avant de reprendre ma route. Je vais dans ma chambre et soupire doucement avant d'essayer de me mettre sur mon lit. Je me déplace comme je peux, puis une fois fait, je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas, cherchant une position confortable malgrès toutes mes blessures. Je soupire puis fermes les yeux, me laissant bercer par le silence environnant.

¤ Quelques jours plus tard ¤

Je suis dans ma chambre, perdu dans mes pensées toutes dirigées vers une seule personne: Kanda. Son comportement est étrange en ce moment, tout comme le mien à son égard. Je le vois toujours me lancer des regards, mais sinon il ne me parle plus. Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il a voulu me dire à deux reprises lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi il m'a secouru... Sa réponse tourne en boucle dans ma tête: il ne m'a pas répondu, enfin si... mais il n'a pas fini sa phrase, coupée par Lavi: "Parce que je... " Qu'a-t-il voulu dire? Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me rend compte que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Kanda, et aux mots que j'aimerais qu'il prononce en me regardant. Trois petits mots qui ferait mon bonheur le plus complet...

*Toc Toc Toc*

Je sursaute à ces coups, qui me sortent de mes pensées. Je lance un "Entrez" et suis étonné de voir Komui entrer. Il s'avance vers mon lit et m'annonce:

-Pardon de te déranger, Allen. Mais il faut essayer de réactiver ton Innocence.

-Je ne l'ai pas activée depuis...

-L'attaque. Je sais. Mais il faut avant tout que l'on passe à l'infirmerie. Viens.

Il m'aide à me redresser et je prend mes béquilles -oui je n'ai plus besoin de fauteuil n'ayant plus qu'une légère entorse, comme quoi mon Innocence est toujours fonctionnelle: elle guérit mes plus graves blessures au fur et à mesure du temps-.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, je m'installe sur l'un des lits et elle annonce à Komui:

-Son Innocence guérit d'elle-même les graves blessures. Elle parvient à faire circuler des fragments jusqu'aux blessures et les soigne. La seule qui reste inchangée est sa blessure à l'oeil gauche. Etant donné que c'est un maléfice, ça me parait logique qu'il guérira de lui-même et avec le temps. Mais il n'a plus besoin de bandages pour sa jambe, son bras et sa tête. Mais la main est toujours fragilisée.

-Bien. Tu as entendu Allen?

-Oui.

-Par contre, pour l'entraînement, il ne faudra pas forcer! Pas comme lors de votre séjour en Asie. Huum?

-...Compris...

Komui semble deviner mes pensées et me dit:

-Allen, je sais que tu veux rapidement retourner sur le champ de bataille, mais pour l'instant notre clan, comme celui des Noah est affaibli et donc, il faut prendre le temps de laisser chacun récupérer pleinement. Moi par exemple: je dois m'occuper des Innocences de Kanda et Lavi.

-Vous avez avancé?

-Oui j'ai finit de réparer Mugen, et je vais la rendre à Kanda tout à l'heure. Et celle de Lavi, je m'en occuperai après ton entraînement.

-Vous pouvez le faire pendant.

-Ah? Bien, merci Allen.

Nous allons vers la salle d'entraînement une fois que l'infirmière en chef m'a retiré les bandages inutiles et une nouvelle fois mis en garde contre le sur-entraînement que je dois éviter.

Une fois dans la salle, Komui me donne les directives:

-Bien, alors Allen. Tu dois tout simplement parvenir à activer Crown Clown. Pas ton épée. On verra plus tard pour cette partie. Active juste ton Innocence de base. Puis essage de la désactiver et de la réactiver plusieurs fois. Compris?

-Oui.

-Et ensuite essaye de manipuler un peu. En attaquant, pas trop brutalement, les mannequins là-bas. D'accord?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je te laisse. Je t'enverrais sûrement quelqu'un pour te surveiller. A tout à l'heure.

-A plus tard, Mr. Komui.

Il part et me laisse désormais seul. Je soupire doucement et me place au centre de la salle. Je fermes les yeux et me débarasse du bandage sur ma main gauche, laissant apparaître la marque de mon Innocence.

-Allez Crown Clown, ne m'abandonne pas!

Je concentre mon énergie dans mon bras gauche, puis sur ma main et enfin plus précisément sur mon Innoncence. La marque se met à briller, puis mon bras se transforme en griffes. Je souris et mon masque apparait contre mes yeux. Je tente de lancer une attaque contre l'un des manequins, mais elle est trop faible. Je réessaye une seconde fois, qui est un peu plus payante: mon Innocence s'est enroulée autours de l'un des manches qui sert de bras. Je tire doucement dessus, faisant pivoter le mannequin. Je souris, plutôt fier de moi. Je décides ensuite de m'entraîner sur l'activation et la désactivation de mon Innocence. J'y parviens trois fois de suite, puis je me dis que je pourrais essayer d'activer mon épée. Je porte mes deux mains devant mon visage, et me concentre sur mon bras gauche. Deux croix apparaisssent sur mes mains, sur la droite, noire, et sur la gauche, blanche. Mon bras gauche me lance soudainement et je porte ma main à mon épaule, d'où la douleur me provient le plus. Je tombe à genoux, le souffle erratique, et je tente de reprendre doucement mais sûrement mon souffle. Une voix affolée criant mon prénom me parvient alors que mes force me quittent petit à petit...

Une voix inquiète me sort de mes pensées, et je me rend compte que je suis contre un mur... chaud?... qui bouge? Cette pensée me fait définitivement ouvrir mon oeil valide et je redresse la tête pour tomber sur Kanda, qui me regarde avec une moue inquiète et... une autre lueur dans son regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer... mais un détail frappe mon esprit, et je lui demande en rougissant:

-K-Kanda? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu... fais i-ici?

-L'intendant m'a demandé de te surveiller... Et apparement il a bien fait. Pourquoi tu as désobéi aux "ordres" de Komui? T'es inconscient ou quoi!

-... Pardon...

-Tss...

Ce "tss..." n'a pas la même sonorité que d'habitude... Celui-là semble plus doux que d'habitude... L'une de ses mains se pose contre mon bras et l'autre sur mon oeil caché. Il murmure doucement, me surprenant par sa voix douce:

-Ca va ton oeil? Cet Akuma t'as bien amoché...

-... Oui ça-ça va. Mais... Ne dis pas à Komui pour...

-*soupir* C'est ta santé que tu mets en jeu! C'est déjà bien assez!

-...

Je baisse la tête, et remarque enfin notre position -oui, je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure-: je suis collé contre le torse de Kanda, seulement "caché" par un bandage le long de son flan, et il a ses bras autours de ma taille. Je rougis furieusement, et bégaye en tentant de me soustraire de sa prise:

-Ce-c'est bon t-tu peux me l-lâcher!

Je me redresse vivement et il soupire alors que je retourne près des mannequins. Je ferme les yeux, et murmure un "Activation". Mon Innocence s'active et le masque du Crown Clown se place contre mes yeux. Le bandage à mon oeil gauche me gène alors je retire le masque et je retire doucement le pansement, sous les yeux réprobateurs de Kanda. Une fois fait, je replace le masque sur mes yeux, veillant à garder le gauche fermé. Je lance "Crown Belt" sur l'un des mannequins de paille, et il sort de ses gonds, étant propulsé contre le mur d'en face. Kanda souffle un "... Même pas fatigué..." qui me fait sourire doucement.

-Ne Moyashi?

-Oui?

-Allez essaye de me désarmer de Mugen.

-Quoi?

Il sort l'arme de son fourreau et me fait un sourire en coin. La lame de Mugen est différente d'avant: elle présente un liserai bleu, qui lance de petits pics vers l'intérieur de la lame, et le manche est fait d'une corde bleu nuit, comparable aux yeux de mon Kendoka.

-Mugen est belle.

-Hm. Pour une fois je confirme que Komui taré a fait du bon boulot. Pour changer.

Je souris à Kanda, et il se met en garde.

-C'est parti?

-Ok! je répond.

Nous nous mettons en place, et alors que je lance un Crown Belt à Kanda, ce dernier me lance le sort des premières illusions. Je me mord la lèvre de frustration, et stoppe mon attaque sur Kanda que je lance désormais sur les Insectes dévastateurs. Ils disparaissent tous et j'aperçois Kanda sourire. Je lance mon Innocence contre lui et je parviens à attraper son poignet. Je tire doucement dessus, et il titube. il attrape sournoisement les lianes de Crown Clown et me tire vers lui. Je suis emporté vers lui, et je rentre en collision avec son corps, plutôt qu'avec un mur. Il m'attrape les hanches, et tente de me retenir, mais mon poids -bien que léger- l'entraine dans une chute, moi sur lui. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui et nos visages sont très proches l'un de l'autre. J'ai l'irrésistible envie d'avancer mon visage vers le sien pour effectuer un acte que je désire depuis si longtemps, mais je me ravise, me doutant que cela lui plairait. Mais il me stoppe dans mon brouillage d'idées noires en murmurant:

-J'ai enfin l'occasion!

-Eh? L'occasion de qu-?

Je suis coupé dans ma question par ses lèvres qui se posent contre les miennes. Mon oeil valide s'ouvre de nouveau de stupeur, et je sens la main chaude de Yû passer contre mon dos, et remonter vers ma nuque. Mes mains partent dans ses cheveux, et le lacet bleu-nuit qui les retenaient en une queue de cheval haute est tombé, les laissant gracieusement tomber sur le sol, autour de son visage, au passage de mes mains dans ses cheveux sombres. Sa main caresse doucement ma nuque, me faisant soupirer dans notre baiser que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Sa langue passe contre mes lèvres, en une demande silencieuse. J'accède à sa demande lorsqu'il se met à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Sa langue passe doucement entre mes lèvres, et rejoins la mienne dans un tendre ballet. Il allait passer ses mains sous mon débardeur, quand un son étouffé me stoppe brutalement. Je redresse la tête, et rougis avec fureur lorsque je croise le regard de Lavi, Lenalee et Link. Ces derniers nous fixent avec des têtes de merlans frits, et Lavi avec un sourire que je qualifierait... de pervers, alors que Kanda ne fait nullement attention à leur présence. Je tente de me redresser mais Kanda ne semble pas être troublé puisqu'il me retient par les hanches-une nouvelle fois- et me fait bousculer sous lui, lui permettant de me "dominer" (pas encore Allen-kun, pas encore~ =P). Il repart à l'attaque de mes lèvres mais une remarque de Lavi coupe mon Kanda dans son action:

-Je le savais bien que Kanda était un vrai pervers!

-O_O (Lenalee [ A la Axel neee? xD])

-Oo_oO (Link [les deux ronds en plus étant pour ses verrues! xD])

-... (Allen)

- -_- # (Kanda)

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur la tempe de Kanda, qui m'embrasse chastement avant de se redresser et de me relever par la même occasion. Il se tourne avec un regard de killer vers Lavi, à qui il demande d'une voix trop doucereuse:

-Tu as dit quoi, Baka Usagi?

-Ban que t'es un pervers tiens! (il est suicidaire ou SadoMaso au choix! O_^)

Il part ensuite en courant, pensant que Kanda le poursuiverait. Ce dernier soupire de la stupidité du Bookman Jr, et se tourne vers Lenalee et Link toujours en mode choqués.

-Vous désirez?

-Humm... On venait vérifier si tout se passait bien... commence Lenalee

-...Et apparement plus que bien... finit Link.

Je sens le rouge affluer sur mes joues, et je tente de me cacher derrière mes mèches blanches. Ce qui ne marche pas vu que Kanda redresse ma tête pour me sourire... tendrement et amoureusement. Je lui souris en retour et je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui demander, alors que j'entends la porte claquer:

-Que voulais tu me dire la dernière fois?

-La dernière fois?

-Oui. Quand on était dehors, il y a cinq jours.

-O-Oh... ça.

-Oui "ça". Alors?

-Eh bien... Je voulais te dire que... Je t'aime, Moyashi.

-... M-moi aussi Kanda. Même si le "Moyashi" était de trop dans ta phrase...

Je fais semblant de bouder, gonflant mes joues en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Il rigole doucement amusé de mon comportement et se penche vers moi. Il dirige sa bouche vers mon oreille, murmurant tout contre un "Je t'aime, Allen." qui me fait rougir. Il mordille ensuite mon lobe, me faisant gémir de surprise et de... plaisir.

-C'est mieux comme ça?

-Humm...

C'est le seul son qui franchit mes lèvres, et il laisse tomber Mugen au sol, alors que ma main gauche rejoint sa nuque, à laquelle je m'accroche lorsqu'il passe ses mains contre mon dos, à la limite de mon débardeur.

-K-Kanda... je murmure.

-Ouii?

-St-Stoop...

-... Pourquoi?

-Et pourquoi... pas?

Il sort sa tête de mon cou et me regarde légèrement surpris. Je lui répond par un sourire amusé et lui fais comprendre qu'un autre endroit demande son attention. (... naaan pas ça! Bande de pervers(es)~! Je lis dans vos pensées! xD) Il joint donc une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux miennes, et mes bras retrouvent sa nuque, cependant une douleur à mon bras nous coupe dans notre baiser, et je me détache de Kanda assez brusquemment. Je tiens mon épaule et il me demande, la voix inquiète:

-Allen?

-... J'ai mal... Mon Innocence...

-Reste avec moi.

Je titube et je sens Kanda me soutenir alors que je m'effondre au sol, la douleur dans mon bras me vidant de mes forces. J'ai juste le temps de voir Kanda me prendre dans ses bras avant de sombre dans une semi conscience...

Kanda's Point of View:

Je porte le corps d'Allen inconscient jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'intendant se trouve en train de discuter avec l'infirmière en chef. Cette dernière soupire quand elle me voit arriver et me demande de poser Allen sur l'un des lits. Je l'y dépose, mais cette fois, alors qu'elle veut me dire de sortir, je me poste sur une chaise, lui faisant comprendre que je ne bougerai pas. Elle soigne donc mon Moyashi et Komui me demande:

-Il s'est forcé à aller plus loin que ce que je demandais n'est-ce pas?

-... Hm.

-Ah la la... Un jour il écoutera ce qu'on lui dit!

-Voilà. Mr Walker est interdit de quitter cette infirmerie sans mon autorisation!

-Kanda veillera sur lui, si ça ne te gène pas.

-Hm...

Je prend donc une chaise et m'installe contre son lit, observant le visage endormi d'Allen. J'entends Lavi hurler demandant à voir Allen, mais l'infirmière lui interdit l'entrée dans l'infirmerie. Heureusement! Je fixe Allen endormi... Et une pensée me vient à l'esprit: il est mignon.

... Je rougis de mes pensées et soupire pour me donner la force de ne pas l'embrasser tellement il est mignon... Je pose l'une de mes mains contre la joue où la marque de sa malédiction se trouve et je pose avec une infime douceur les lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres sont douces, même lorsqu'il est endormi. Je sens un mouvement sous moi et lorsque je rouvres les yeux, celui valide d'Allen est ouvert, et me fixe de sa couleur ciel orageux. Je lui fais un mince sourire se voulant innocent et il sourit, attendri visiblement. Son bras en bon état rejoint ma nuque et il me tire vers lui pour effectuer le même geste que moi tout à l'heure, c'est à dire: m'embrasser avec tendresse et chasteté. Je répond rapidement à son étreinte, l'approfondissant en passant mes mains sur ses côtes alors qu'il me place au dessus de lui. Je suis à califourchon sur son corps et ses mains parcourent la cambrure de mon dos alors que les miennes passent la barrière de tissu sur son torse. Un raclement de gorge retentit et je redresse la tête tombant sur l'infirmière qui me fixe d'un regard réprobateur.

-Mr Kanda, il me semble vous avoir dit de surveiller Mr Walker, pas de... enfin voilà! (choquée la madame xD) Puisque vous avez trouvé un autre moyen de veiller sur lui, faîtes le dans votre chambre.

Je redresse donc Allen en même temps que moi et il remercie l'infirmière alors que je l'entraine par la main vers la sortie. Une fois chose faite je l'ammène de suite vers ma chambre, le tenant toujours par la main. Une fois arrivés à destination, je le plaque contre la porte de ma chambre, avec douceur tout de même, ne voulant pas le blesser. Je prend possession de ses lèvres et je sens ses mains parcourir mon dos pour rejoindre ma nuque. Les miennes s'accrochent à ses hanches, le tenant étroitement contre moi. Allen pose ses mains sur torse, m'éloignant de lui alors que mes mains passaient sous son t-shirt. Il me murmure alors, la voix haletante:

-K-Kanda... Stop...

-Tu ne veux pas?

-Ce-C'est pas ça... mais... pas i-ici...

Je fais un doux sourire à Allen et j'appuie sur ma poignée, ouvrant ma porte alors qu'Allen est toujours contre. Il est parti pour chuter en arrière mais je le retiens en le plaquant contre moi. Je reprend ses lèvres avec passion et alors que nos langues se rejoignent je le pousse contre mon matelas, me plaçant à califourchon au dessus de son corps si frêle. Je l'observe quelques instants: Son oeil est voilé par un désir dissimulé et ses joues sont rouges alors que ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Mes mains repartent à l'exploration de son corps, apprenant chacune de ses courbes, analysant chacune de ses réaction face à mon toucher alors que je reprend ardement ses lèvres. Un gémissement se fait plus fort lorsque mes mains passent contre ses hanches dans un contact aérien. Je reproduis mon geste et il gmit un peu une nouvelle fois, me donnant envie d'en entendre d'avantage. Je commence à lui retirer ses vêtements, commençant par son haut qui finit bien rapidement au sol, bientôt suivi du mien. Ses mains se posent contre mon torse, et remontent ensuite le long de mon tatouage. Il le caresse des doigts, retraçant chaque ligne et ses mains se retrouvent contre ma nuque. Il me tire à lui, quémandant un baiser que je lui octroie avec plaisir. Nos mains descendent encore d'avantage, arrivant aux barrières de tissus, où lui comme moi pouvant apercevoir une bosse, traduction du plaisir que nous ressentons l'un envers l'autre. Il se redresse, et ses mains se posent contre mes épaules, alors que je l'observe faire, curieux. Il appuie sur mes épaules me basculant en arrière et je le vois prendre les choses en main. (No comment les perverses, ne? xD) Il me domine et ses mains rejoignent avec rapidité mon pantalon pour m'en débarasser. Je tente de faire de même avec le sien, mais il m'attrape les mains et se redresse sous mon regard dubitatif. Qu'arrive-t-il à mon Moyashi timide? Ce dernier me fait un sourire énigmatique et se met à genoux entre mes jambes. Je me relève un peu de sorte à voir chacun de ses gestes. Il retire de lui-même son pantalon, le déboutonnant avec lenteur, sous mon regard gourmand. Il me sussure ensuite d'une voix aguicheuse:

-La vue te plait?

-T'as même pas idée...

J'attrape sa nuque et je reprend le dessus. Je caresse ses cuisses, me glissant entre ses cuisses qu'il referme autours de mes hanches. Nos virilités toujours emprisonnées entrent en contact, et j'avale le gémissement d'Allen dans notre baiser. Ses mains se perdent dans la cambrure de mon dos, alors que les miennes caressent le creux de ses reins. Il attrape l'une de mes mains fébrilement et la fait glisser dans son sous-vêtement, dernière barrière de tissu en me disant, d'une voix gémissante:

-Arrête de prendre ton temps...

Je lui fais un sourire pervers et ma main caresse sa fesse, rapprochant son bassin du mien. Il gémit fortement, et je le débarasse de son boxer, le faisant glisser le long de ses fines jambes. Une fois chose faite, je me redresse et sous les yeux gourmands d'Allen je me débarasse de mon propre boxer me retrouvant nu à mon tour. Je vois Allen se laisser tomber sur le matelas en gémissant fortement. Je hausse un sourcil et je vois ses jambes et son corps trembler lorsque je me penche sur lui pour ravir ses lèvres de baisers chauds. Je porte trois de mes doigts à ses lèvres, alors que ma bouche dérive vers sa nuque au creux de laquelle je lèche des perles de sueur. Il les prend en bouche et se met à les lécher avec luxure. Seuls ses bruits de succion me parviennent et je mord son cou, au moment où il mord mes doigts. Une fois qu'ils sont bien humides, il les libère et je reprend une nouvelle et énième fois possession de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser, alors que je commence à le préparer. Il ne semble par sentir la venue du premier doigt en lui, puisque je ne sens aucun changement dans le baiser. Lorsque je troisième doigt rejoint les deux premiers, il gémit d'inconfort dans notre baiser, et, de ma seconde main, j'exerce un va-et-vient sur sa virilité, le noyant sous le plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, les gémissements de douleur se transforment en grognements de plaisir, qui me signifient qu'il est assez préparé. Je retire donc mes doigts, sous son grognement de mécontentement. Je me replace entre ses jambes, es soulevant et je l'embrasse fiévreusement tout en entrant lentement en lui. Il gémit dans le baiser, mais je continue ma progression en lui. Une fois totalement entré, je me stoppe et libère sa bouche, reprenant de l'air. Sa respiration hachée se pose contre mon torse contre lequel il s'est blotti. Mon visage part dans son cou, que je cajole de baisers et de légères morsures. La sueur qui recouvrent nos corps fait briller notre peau et Allen amorce un mouvement de bassin, nous faisant gémir. Il me dit

-C'est bon... Kanda... Ah!

Je commence donc un va-et-vient doux au début, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il gémit d'avantage et murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Cependant lorsque je cherche le point qui le fera crier plus fort, ses murmures me deviennent compréhensibles:

-Plus... Kanda... Pluus!

-Plus de quoi?

-Pl-plus vite... plus pro-fooond...

J'accède à se requête, sortant de lui, pour revenir brutalement, touchant enin sa zone érogène le faisant crier avec force. J'excerce des allers et venues avec la même vitesse et la même force, le faisant hurler son plaisir sans retenue. Ses mains se promènent dans mon dos, alors que les miennes parcourent ses cheveux blancs comme neige. Je plaque ma bouche à son oreille apposant mon souffle tout contre. Il gémit d'avantage lorsque je souffle dessus, gémissant au creux de son oreille. Je murmure ensuite une simple phrase, qui le fait partir au Septième ciel:

-Je t'aime!

-Haaawn!

Il se déverse entre nos deux corps suants et je le suis quelques mouvements de hanches plus tard. Je me retiens au dessus de lui grâce à mes bras et nos souffles se mélangent alors que nos visages se frôlent. Je pose avec tendresse mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'amorce un geste pour me détacher d'Allen et me mettre sur le dos. Aussitôt fait, mon Maudit pose sa tête contre mon torse alors que je rabats le drap sur nos corps. Sa respiration encore rapide se dépose sur mon torse le parcourant de frissons. Il dépose un baiser contre mon tatouage, avant de murmurer un "Je t'aime Kanda". Un silence apaisant s'installe et je caresse doucement les cheveux de mon Ange. Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent, sa respiration redevient régulière et sa main qui trraçait des cerles invisibles sur mon torse ralentit avant de définitivement s'arrêter, signe qu'Allen s'est endormi. Je le rejoint quelques minutes après au pays des songes.

Des coups à la porte me sortent de mon sommeil réparateur. Je me redresse en grognant et en évitant de réveiller Allen toujours endormi. J'enfile mon boxer, vérifie qu'Allen est bien couvert du drap et vais ouvrir la porte, pour tomber sur... Lavi...

-Tu me veux quoi, Lapin crétin?

-T'aurais pas vu Allen?

-Tu lui veux quoi?

-J'veux lui demander un truc!

-Ouais ban tu le fera plus tard parque là, il est pas dispo!

-Ah? Il est derrière la porte heiin? dit-il en essayant d'avancer vers ladite porte.

-Tu tiens à mourir? dis-je en lui lançant un regard made in DarKanda.

-Euuh non pas tout de suite.

-Alors casse-toi et vite.

-Zeeen, mon p'tit Yû!

-Temeee...

Il me fiat un grand sourire avant de se mettre à courir. J retourne dans la chambre, récupère Mugen et embrasse le front d'Allen avant de ressortir de ma chambre en fermant la porte. Je me lance à la poursuite de ma victime favorite alias le Baka Usagi qui sert de décendant aux Bookmen pour ensuite aller retrouver mon Moyashi. Retour à la normale... à peu de choses près...

Une petite Review please ? Je voudrais avoir votre avis sur mon one-shot ^^

Merci à vouus~

Kazuna-Rox


End file.
